


What's a Stiles?

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Salamander slime made them do it., The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is drunk, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was a thing I wrote inspired by KayReaper and written under the influence of Jack Daniels. Sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote>





	What's a Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



Stiles really had hoped he had left all the supernatural crap behind when he left Beacon Hills. He'd even gone so far as to attend collage in Indiana to get far away from California. Yet here he was running for his life from some creature that looked like a giant salamander. Stiles hit the ground hard as the creature pounced on him. It rolled Stiles on his back slashing his torso with it's claws. Its roared in Stiles face revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. It's breath was putrid and Stiles tried in vain to shove the slimy creature off him. But all that gained him was a mouthful of salamander slime. It was the size of a bear and probably as heavy as one. 'This is it this is how I die!' Stiles though frantically. 

A loud gunshot ripped through the trees and the creature howled in pain jumping back from Stiles and breathing fire into the forest. A tall guy with dark hair appeared a shotgun leveled at the creature and opend fired. Seven shots rang out in rapid succession striking the best again and again it roared and charged at the guy who Stiles was calling sexy hunter in his head. He tossed the shotgun aisde and pulled a Beretta from the holsters on each hip it unloaded all fifteen rounds from each handgun and the creature hit the ground skidding to a stop at his feet and lie dead. The hunter holsted his weapons and made his way over to Stiles kneeling next to him. 

"Take it easy let me take a look at these." He said in a calm tone cutting through Stiles shirt. "These are deep you need stiches." He said. Producing a first aid kit from his back pack. Stiles winced as he poured disinfectant on the wounds. "Hey stay with me buddy." Sexy hunter said shaking Stiles a bit. 

"Stiles." Stiles managed as he fell unconscious. 

\---

Stiles woke up in a strange bed in what looked like a cheap motel. His side was sore and he looked down to see his left side was bandaged up securely. 

"Good you are awake" the hunter said coming over to the edge of the bed and pressing the back if his cool hand to Stiles forehead. "No fever that's good. How do you feel?" 

"A little sore but I've had worse." Stiles muttered 

"I can see that." The hunter said his eyes wandering over Stiles scars from his life living with werewolves. "I'm Adam by the way." The hunter said extending a hand. 

"I'm Stiles." Stiles said shaking his hand.

"What kind of name is Stiles? " Adam asked with an amused smirk.

"Trust me my real name is way worse." Stiles muttered. "What was that thing anyway?" Stiles asked.

"A fire Salamander." Adam said handing Stiles a glass of water. Stiles took it and drank greedily. 

"Seriously giant fire breathing Salamanders are a thing now? Why am I suprised? I've met werewolves, a kanima, berserkers, a kitsune, been posessed by a nogitsune nothing should surprise me." 

"So you know about the wonderful world of the supernatural huh?" Adam said sitting on the edge if the bed and peeling back Stiles bandage and changing it gently. Stiles had to bite back a moan when Adam touched him, something about the way he tended to his wounds has Stiles a little aroused. 

"Yea my best freind is an alpha werewolf but he's cool."

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "Oh you didn't happen to get any of that salamander slime in your mouth did you? " 

"Umm yes is that bad?" Stiles said panicked

"Shit" Adam muttered Adam touched Stiles forehead again this time he was burning hot to the touch. "Well this is just great." Adam muttered grabbing his phone. He dialled a number and waited "What's up baby brother you alright?" Dean's sleepy voice came over the line.

"Dean what will happen is someone gets a mouthful of the slime from a fire Salamander?" Adam asked 

"I'm not sure let me ask Sammy." There was a breif pause some shuffling what sounded like Dean yelling Sasquatch before Sam's voice came through the line. "Please tell me you didn't ingest fire Salamander slime." Sam said sounding worried. 

"I didn't Sam but the guy that it was trying to eat did. He's already running a fever." Adam said frantically Stiles was glaring at him Adam held up one finger in the universal just a moment signal.

"Adam, fire Salamander are coated it a potent aphrodisiac. A small dose is fine and would be like popping a viagra, but a mouthful that could be lethal unless whomever got dosed were to reach multiple sexual releases." Sam said. 

"You telling me I need to get this guy laid?" Adam said 

"If the fever has set in it's to late for that you will have to do it yourself, good luck little brother." 

"God damn it Sam if this is a prank im going to kill both of you!" Adam warned.

"I wish it was Adam, go get him tiger." Sam hung up and Adam stared at his phone blankly.

"What's going on?" Stiles alsed suddenly feeling like he was on fire. 

"Well it appears we are in one of those fuck or die scenarios." Adam said with a shrug. 

"Not again." Stiles whined.

"Wait something like this has happened to you before?" Adam asked. 

"Yes with my friends uncle some sort of weird mushrooms. Just get over here." Stiles said

Adam went over to Stiles and sat down next to him. "What do I need to do?" Adam asked. 

"Take off our clothes first off the the more you touch me the better." Stiles said feeling himself start to slip into the fever haze. Adam quickly removed Stiles pants and underwear letting out a slight moan when Stiles ample cock springs free. The cool air feels amazing against Stiles hot skin. Adam quickly undresses leaving them both naked. Stiles grabs the taller man and pulls him in to a heated kiss not giving either of them time to over think things. Adam moaned into the kiss letting their tounges battle for dominance. Stiles grabbed Adam's rapidly swelling cock and stroked it to full hardness eliciting a sweet moan from the taller man. 

"Fuck Stiles." Adam moaned breaking from the kiss to trail kisses and bites down Stiles neck.

"Adam please." Stiles whimpered he was too hot he needed more.

"Tell me what you need." Adam said.

"Fuck me!" Stiles demanded.

Adam grabbed the lube he had stashed under the pillow and slicked up his cock pressing into Stiles in one quick slide punching a moan from the pale man beneath him. Adam was hard and wide inside him and Stiles felt the burn in his body lessen. "Move Adam you won't hurt me" Stiles muttered. Adam nodded and rolled his hips striking Stiles prostate making him arch off the bed. Adam fucked Stiles hard and frantically the younger man clung to him tightly as Adam hammered against his prostate. Stiles was blindsided by his orgasm painting both their chests his hot ropes of cum. Adam grunted and stilled spilling insdie Stiles and collapsing ontop of him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and kissed his cheek. 

Adam pulled back and looked at Stiles his fever had subsided and he was grinning at Adam. "I didn't hurt you right?" Adam asked gently caressing Stiles cheek with the back of his hand.

"No you were perfect but I think we need a shower." Stiles teased. 

Adam laughed helping stiles to his feet. "I better check your stiches too." Adam said leading Stiles to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing I wrote inspired by KayReaper and written under the influence of Jack Daniels. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
